Dangerously in love
by Dracos-Honey
Summary: Draco Malfoy (Sexgott von Hogwarts) verlieb sich zum ersten Mal. Naja, wie wir ja alle wissen, wird er von seinem Vater sehr verwöhnt. Leider kann Dracos Vater aber diese Sache nicht für ihn regeln und Draco gerät Dangerously in love. Chapter 1 is on
1. Prolog

Titel: Dangerously in love  
  
Autor: Black Elf  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy (Sexgott von Hogwarts) verlieb sich zum ersten Mal. Naja, wie wir ja alle wissen, wird er von seinem Vater sehr verwöhnt. Leider kann Dracos Vater aber diese Sache nicht für ihn regeln und Draco gerät Dangerously in love.  
  
Warning: Das ist eine Slash FF. Also Boy/Boy... wer das nicht mag, solls halt nicht lesen. Das sollte Warnung genug sein.  
  
Pairing: DM/jeder in Hogwarts (Okay, das war gelogen. Keine Hufflepufs und ganz bestimmt keine Gryffindors. Ravenclaws? ... Nur wenn sie hot und smart sind! Slytherins: Na klar!!!) & natürlich DM/HP (Wenn alles läuft wie geplant.)  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Die Figuren gehören Joanne K Rowling und die Story ist von Black Elf. Ich übersetzte sie nur!  
  
--  
  
Prolog: Der Draco Malfoy, den wir alle kennen...  
  
~*~ Because I'm Dangerously in love with you, I'll never leave...  
  
(Dangerously in love, by Destiney's Child)  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy saß senkrecht in seinem Bett. Es war schon wieder passiert. Er hatte sich schon wieder dabei erwischt von Harry Potter zu träumen. Und es war ganz bestimmt kein Alptraum...  
  
„Ich werde wahnsinnig!", seufzte Draco und blicke auf die braunhaarige Schönheit, die direkt neben ihm lag. Er fühlte sich schlecht und stand deshalb auf. Es war mal wieder Zeit für einen seiner nächtlichen Spatziergänge zum Höchsten Turm Hogwarts, dem einzigen Platz, an dem er sich frei fühlte. Fast jede Nacht träumte er von Harry Potter, dem Jungen der lebte – und es machte ihn verrückt. Die Sehnsucht nach seinen Berührungen war nicht auszuhalten. Normalerweise, wenn Draco jemanden oder etwas wollte, bekam er es in ein paar Stunden. Das gefiel ihm. Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass sein Vater das alle regelte. Oder ihn irgendwer nur mochte, weil er gut aussah, oder viel Macht besaß. So lange er alles bekam, was er wollte, sollte es ihm recht sein.  
  
Aber wann hatte er je nach diesem dummen neuen Gefühl gefragt? Dieses Gefühl, das er immer hatte, wenn er Harry Potter sah. Sein Magen spielte jedes Mal, wenn er an ihn dachte, verrückt. Sein Herz schlug höher, wenn er Harrys Namen hörte oder auch nur etwas, dass sich nach Harry oder Potter anhörte. Draco hasste das. Nicht weil es neu war und er nicht wusste, was er damit anfangen sollte, sondern weil es ihn schwach machte. Nicht äußerlich, sondern innerlich!  
  
Immer wenn er sich daran erinnerte, dass Harry Potter sein Feind war und somit völlig außer seiner Reichweite, versetzte es seinem Herz einen Stich. Harry Potter war nicht derjenige, der sich viel aus festen Beziehungen machte, dafür war er zu unschuldig. Natürlich gab es Geschichten über Harry und Cho, aber Draco wusste auf jeden Fall, dass Cho nicht Harrys Unschuld geraubt hatte. Potters Unschuld gehörte ihm, nur ihm. Niemand würde sie ihm nehmen, außer diejenige wollte einen qualvollen Tod sterben.  
  
So hatte Draco in den letzten Wochen einige Schüler verflucht, die Harry ‚ausersehen' berührten. Aber wen interessierte das? Die hatten die Finger von seinem Eigentum zu lassen.  
  
Draco seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Man konnte Harry nicht sein Eigentum nennen.  
  
Alles war gut gelaufen, bis das alles passiert war. Die Mädchen verehrten ihn. Jetzt hatten die meisten Angst vor ihm. Seine Noten waren zwischendurch besser als die von Granger, jetzt waren sie wieder schlechter. Er sollte das Dunkele Mal bekommen. Jetzt war er sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er das wollte. Und das alles nur wegen diesem dummen neuen Gefühl, dass er für Harry Potter entwickelte und nicht mal wusste, wie das passieren konnte. Er konnte es nicht ignorieren, auch wenn er wollte... vielleicht weil er gesehen hatte, wie sich Potter in seinen Jahren an der Schule verändert hatte. Besonders am Anfang des sechsten Jahres. Manchmal dachte Draco, dass sie gar nicht so unterschiedlich waren, aber er verwarf den Gedanken immer sofort wieder. Potter wie er? Er war reich, hatte viel Macht und war gut aussehend. Potter war arm, hatte weniger Macht und war hässlich.  
  
Aber warum taten sein Verstand und sein Körper ihm das an? Wussten sie nicht, dass Harry und er nicht zusammen passten? Er wollte ja nicht mal mit Potter zusammen sein... Okay, er wollte schon, aber Potter wollte das nicht. Potter wollte so weit wie möglich weg von ihm, das hatte er oft genug deutlich gemacht.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er einmal das Bett mit Potter teilen... vielleicht würde das seinen Verstand davon abbringen so wirres Zeugs zu produzieren.  
  
‚Aber wie zum Teufel könnte ich mit Harry Potter schlafen, ohne dass das jemand merkt?', dachte Draco, als er sich neben dem offenen Fenstern niederließ. Die Aussicht von hier oben war atemberaubend. Draco liebte es hier oben zu sein. Vielleicht, weil es sehr nah am Gryffindortower lag, vielleicht aber auch nicht.  
  
Manchmal fühlte er Mitleid für Potter, wenn die Leute Dinge von ihm verlangten, die nahezu unmöglich waren. Draco wusste genau, wie Harry sich fühlte. Der Unterschied war, dass es bei Draco nur sein Vater war, der etwas von ihm verlangte. Bei Potter war es die ganze beschissene Welt. Kein Wunder, dass Potters Verhalten sich geändert hatte.  
  
Voldemort und Potter waren dazu bestimmt sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Er hatte das gehört, als er Potter und seine zwei Freunde einmal belauscht hatte. Das war der Grund, warum er nicht mehr auf Voldemorts Seite sein wollte. Der Bastard wollte Harry töten, das wusste er. Sein Vater erinnerte ihn jeden Tag daran.  
  
Draco entschied sich zurück zu seinem Bett zu gehen und das braunhaarige Mädchen heraus zu schmeißen. Der Fakt, dass jedes Mädchen, mit dem er schlief, braune Harre und grüne Augen hatte, hatte noch nie jemand außer ihm bemerkt.  
  
Er stand auf und ging aus dem Raum. Als er die Treppen herunter ging, realisierte er, dass er einen Plan machen musste, wie er Potter dazu bekam ihn zu wollen. Es war fast unmöglich, weil Draco wusste, dass Harry nicht schwul war. Vielleicht sollte er einfach die Chance ergreifen und sich an Potter ranmachen, wenn er mit seinen Freunden nach Hogsmead ging. Auf der anderen Seite, würde das alles zerstören.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er Potter und sich einfach in einer freien Toilette einschließen und abwarten, bis er und Potter Freunde geworden waren... zu klischeehaft.  
  
Aber es musste so etwas in der Richtung sein. Er musste Potter dazu bringen mit ihm zu reden. Potter war nicht sehr scharf darauf mit ihm zu reden. Mmm..., vielleicht sollte er Potter einfach kidnappen und irgendwo verstecken... Ihn nicht freilassen, bis Harry ihn liebte. Draco mochte diesen Plan. Aber es war nicht einfach... aber es könnte funktionieren. Alles was er tun musste, war, den Ärger, den Potter in sich schürte zu verlieren. All die Frustration und den Hass den er gegen die dunkele Seite hatte verschwinden lassen. Und Harry dazu bringen Draco zu wollen.  
  
Er musste alles sehr sorgfältig planen. Es war schlecht, dass er seinen Vater in diese Sache nicht einbeziehen konnte. Er musste alles selbst vorbereiten, nicht dass er Angst davor hatte... Es war nur so, dass sein Vater immer sicher ging, ob alles so lief, wie Draco es wollte. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er schon genug von seinem Vater gelernt. Also wusste Draco, wie man so etwas tat.  
  
Er ging in sein Zimmer zu seinem Bett.  
  
„Raus hier, ich will schlafen!", sagte er laut. Er wusste, dass es grob war das Mädchen so zu behandeln, aber er hatte schlechte Laune, und wenn sie nicht verflucht werden wollte, sollte sie besser gehen. Außerdem war der Sex mit ihr nicht sonderlich gut. In letzter Zeit konnte nichts mit seinen Träumen mit Harry konkurrieren und das ärgerte Draco sehr.  
  
Er dachte daran mal mit anderen Jungen zu schlafen, aber das war nicht das, was er wollte. Der einzige, den er wollte, war Potter. Außerdem wurden Schwule nicht akzeptiert... wenn das herauskäme, würde er von der Familie Malfoy enterbt werden. Und das war sicherlich nicht gut. Man würde einen grausamen Tod sterben und wünschen, man hätte sich selbst umgebracht, auch wenn das das niedrigste gewesen wäre, was ein Malfoy machen könnte.  
  
Das war noch ein Grund von Potter fern zu bleiben. Aber wie konnte er von Potter fern bleiben, wenn Potter ihn so fühlen ließ? Ein wohliges Gefühl schlich in ihm hoch, wenn er Harry lächeln sah. Der Fakt, dass dieses Lächeln nicht für ihn bestimmt war, änderte die Tatsache nicht. Wenn Harry etwas in der Klasse sagte, wurden Dracos Knie schwach. Jeden Tag stand er mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht auf, weil er an Harry dachte. Das Lächeln verschwand, wenn er daran dachte, wie falsch es war, und das Harry nicht in seiner Reichweite war. Aber für ein paar Sekunden war Draco glücklich und das war neu für ihn. Draco konnte nur von dem Gefühle träumen, wenn er Harry endlich in seinen Armen halten würde, oder ihn küsste.  
  
Er fiel auf sein Bett und beobachtete das Mädchen, wie es seine Sachen einsammelte. Er grinste, als er merkte, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte.  
  
Draco seufzte, er wollte über den Plan morgen noch einmal nachdenken.  
  
Er schlief ein, mit den Gedanken bei Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
Am nächsten Tag ging Draco zum Frühstück. Er sah aus wie immer, gekleidet in die teuersten Roben und mit sehr schlechter Laune.  
  
„Dracy!", schrie Pansy und rannte in seine Richtung.  
  
Draco rollte mit den Augen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was?", fragte er abweisend und sah sie nicht einmal an. Er suchte den Raum nach Harry ab und schmunzelte, als er bemerkte, dass Harry mal wieder zum Frühstück zu spät kam.  
  
„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich ein Date für uns beide engagieren kann. Wenn wir nächstes Wochenende nach Hogsmead gehen.", sagte sie in ihrer hohen kindischen Stimme.  
  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
„Das ich ein Date...", fing Pansy an.  
  
Aber Draco unterbrach sie „Nicht der Teil, danach das!", schnauzte er, als er sich am Ende des Slytherintisches setzte. Er wollte mit niemandem während des Frühstücks reden. Er brauchte Zeit um ganz aufzuwachen, während er eine Tasse Kaffee trank. Auch wenn er Pansys Anwesenheit normalerweise nicht schätzte, hatte sie diesmal wichtige Informationen für ihn, sodass sie für einen Moment bleiben durfte.  
  
„Das Hogsmeadwochenende", fragte sie und blickte ihn direkt an. „Ich sagte unser Date ist am Hogsmeadwochenende."  
  
Draco lächelte innerlich. Er hatte die perfekte Möglichkeit gefunden Potter zu kidnappen. „Du darfst gehen Pansy, und zu deiner Information, ich werde kein Date an diesem Wochenende mit dir haben."  
  
„Ab..."  
  
„GEH!", schrei Draco und bemerkte dann, wie er Kopfschmerzen bekam.  
  
Pansys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „DAS werde ich deinem Vater erzählen!", sagte sie böse.  
  
„Schön, als ob mich das interessieren würde. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dich noch sehen möchte. Mein Vater wird bemerken, wie nervend du bist und dich für mich loswerden.", fauchte Draco sie an.  
  
Pansy ging, mit den Händen vor dem Mund, schmollend wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
„Mädchen...", sagte er zu sich, den Kopf schüttelnd.  
  
In diesem Moment betrat Harry die große Halle.  
  
‚Er sieht heute unglaublich aus..' dachte Draco und leckte sich die Lippen. ‚Wenn ich nur... Nein! Stopp! STOPP! Ich habe keine Zeit mehr für eine kalte Dusche vor Zaubertränke.'  
  
Außerdem sollte er besser über andere Dinge nachdenken.... Zum Beispiel über seinen Plan. Anderseits hatte er ein Doppelstunde Zaubertränke um darüber nachzudenken. Jetzt konnte er langsam aufwachen, mit dieser Schönheit, Welten von sich entfernt.  
  
Erst als er in strahlend grüne Augen blickte, merkte er, dass er Harry angestarrt hatte. Wie un-malfoyhaft. Draco grinste kurz und guckte dann weg, als er merkte, dass er rot wurde. Ein Glück, dass Harry so weit weg saß, dass er nicht sehen konnte, wie peinlich Draco das alles war.  
  
Draco blickte auf seine Uhr und bemerkte, dass es Zeit war, zu Zaubertränke zu gehen. Zu seinem Glück sah er, dass Harry im selben Moment das gleicht dachte, denn auch er stand auf. ‚Zeit für ein bisschen Hintern-beobachten', dachte Draco vergnügt.  
  
Er senkte sein Tempo, bis er sicher war, dass er direkt hinter dem Trio die große Halle verlassen würde.  
  
Draco biss sich auf die Lippe, als Harry ihm einen bösen Blick schickte. Sein Herz rutschte ihm mal wieder in die Hose.  
  
‚Ich bin so verwirrt. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, dass so ein Gefühl in mir existiert. Die Emotionen in mir explodieren förmlich. Es ist, als wollte ich keinen Tag mehr leben, ohne Potter an meiner Seite!", dachte Draco. Er sah auf seine Füße und schluckte hart. ‚Aber er wird an meiner Seite sein. Wenn ich verliebt bin, bin ich gefährlich. Aber nur, wenn man mich abstößt, so wie Potter es gerade getan hat. Ich muss einen anderen Weg finden, wenn mein Aussehen und meine Macht nicht genug sind. Und das werde ich tun. Potter wird sich in mich verlieben...'  
  
~*~  
  
Knowing it aint easy... Easy loving me.  
  
Dangerously in love, by Destiny's Child  
  
So, das wars fürs erste.  
  
Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.  
  
Wäre nett, wenn ihr ein kleines Review hinterlassen würdet.  
  
Bis dann  
  
Dracos-Honey 


	2. Kapitel 1

Erst mal vielen Dank an die lieben Reviewer. Koryu, Merilflower, weihnachtskeks3, Ralna Malfoy (Ich bin leider gerade in einem kreativen Loch.*heul* Hoffe aber, dass das bald vorbei geht, dann geht's auch bei meinen anderen Stories weiter.), snuggles, Nici Black (Nein, nur aus Dracos Sicht bis jetzt!), Blue, anettemargarete (Ist nicht meine Story, aber vielleicht kann ich die Autorin zu ner Lemon überreden. *g*), jessy11, Amunet, Uli und BlackElf (Cool, that you review yourself.) Und ich finds gut, dass euch mein Schreibstil gefällt. *blushes* *freu*  
  
Titel: Dangerously in love  
  
Autor: Black Elf (Ich übersetze das ganze hier nur!!!)  
  
Naja, den Rest siehe Prolog.  
  
~*~  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Draco öffnete langsam seine Augen. Er konnte hören, wie die anderen Slytherins langsam erwachten.  
  
‚Stopp, warte mal eine Minute... ich sollte die anderen gar nicht hören...', dachte Draco, während sich seine Augen weiteten. Langsam machten seine Hände sich auf den Weg zu seinen Ohren. „Fuck!"War Dracos einzige Reaktion, als er seine spitzen Ohren fühlte. Nun erinnerte sich. Er hatte gestern vergessen, seinen Trank zu nehmen.  
  
Den Trank, den er jeden Abend nahm, um seine wahre Identität zu verstecken. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte Draco vergessen diesen Trank zu nehmen. Es war fast wie ein Ritual. So wie Zähneputzen. Draco rollte mit den Augen. Es war ihm klar, was der Grund gewesen war, das er es vergessen hatte... Potter.  
  
Nun musste er sich den ganzen Tag verstecken, weil der Trank bei Licht nicht wirkte.  
  
Die Malfoys waren Kreaturen des Lichts. Es war ein Geheimnis, dass sich in ihrem Namen versteckte. Es war komisch, wenn man daran dachte. Die Malfoys, dunkler als man sich vorstellen konnte, waren Elfen.  
  
Manchmal wunderte sich Draco, warum das noch niemand herausgefunden hatte. Er hatte schließlich genau die Figur, um ein Elf zu sein. Er war groß und schlank. Seine Züge waren fein, und seine Bewegungen weich und elegant. Sein Haar war blond. Fast weiß. Seine Augen waren groß, sturmgraue Pole. In ihnen konnte man leicht versinken. Seine ganze Erscheinung war unschuldig, ein bisschen weiblich und stolz, versteckt von seinem Namen und seinem emotionslosen Gesicht. Jahrelanges Training hatte das gebracht. Das hieß aber nicht, das er keine Gefühle hatte... er zeigt sie nur nicht. Wenn die Welt herausfinden würde, dass die Malfoys Elfen sind, würden sie zum sterben verdammt sein. Sie waren die letzten Elfen auf dem Planeten. Wenn die Welt das herausfinden würde, würden die Konsequenzen verheerend sein. Sie würden sie einsperren wollen. Die Malfoys würden eine Attraktion sein. Nein... das durfte nicht passieren. Draco würde dieses Leben nicht leben wollen. Seine Mutter war keine Elfe, aber die Elfengene dominierten über die Menschlichen. Deshalb war er ein Elf, so wie sein Vater und Mutter seines Vaters.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an seine Großmutter. Sie hatte keine Scheu zu zeigen, dass sie eine Elfe war. Sie war sehr hübsch und elegant. Die einzige Sache, an die er sich immer erinnern würde, waren ihre Augen. Sie waren berauschend. Draco wusste, das seine Augen das auch sein konnten. Das war der Grund, warum er niemandem länger als zwei Sekunden in die Augen sah. Er hatte Angst, dass sie es sonst herausfinden könnten.  
  
Der Fakt, dass er Potter beim Quidditch nie besiegte, war eine verrückte Sache, weil niemand seinen Besen so bewegen konnte, wie er... außer Potter.  
  
Aber apropos Potter. Draco musste ja immer noch über den Plan Potter zu kidnappen nachdenken. Er konnte ein Elf sein, aber er war immer noch ein Malfoy und Malfoys bekamen immer was sie wollten. Nur noch nicht heute, dank Potter versteht sich. Aber es hatte auch positive Seiten. Er hatte alle Zeit der Welt über seinen Plan nachzudenken und vielleicht ein bisschen Potter zu belauschen.  
  
„Draco, du wirst zu spät kommen!", sagte Blaise und riss ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Ich fühl mich nicht gut!", antwortete Draco und gähnte ein bisschen. Schnell zog er sich das Betttuch über die Ohren, weil er wusste, das Blaise seine Vorhänge öffnen würde.  
  
Und das tat er. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Blaise verwirrt und sah auf Draco herab.  
  
„Mir ist schlecht. Ich denke, ich werde heute im Bett bleiben.", antwortete Draco durch die Tücher.  
  
„Aber dir war noch nie schlecht.", sagte Blaise überrascht. Noch ein kleiner Vorteil ein Elf zu sein, man war immun gegen menschliche Viren. Elfen konnte es schlecht gehen, aber auf eine andere Art. Weil Elfen Kreaturen des Lichts waren, waren sie empfindlich gegen alles dunkele. Die Dunkelheit war ihre Krankheit. Foltern, morden, vergewaltigen... um nur ein paar Dinge der dunklen Seite zu nennen. Elfen werden damit nicht fertig; ihr Herz ist zu rein um so etwas zu tun. Ihr Herz würde brechen.  
  
Wie konnte Lucius Malfoy dann ein Todesser werden? Er hatte auch einen Trank dafür. Wenn nicht würden Draco und sein Vater den ganzen Tag in Trauer versunken sein. Manchmal fragte sich Draco, ob sein Vater zu viel von dem Trank nahm, weil es war, als wäre sein Herz aus Stahl. Schwarz... wie tot... herzlos. Zuerst wollte Draco wie sein Vater sein, doch jetzt war er sich nicht mehr sicher. Er wusste nicht, ob er so herzlos sein konnte. Aber auf der anderen Seite... Draco war verwirrt. Er hatte zwei Seiten. Eine helle, seine wahre Seite und eine dunkle, seine aufgesetzte Seite. Er war sich nicht sicher, welche er lieber mochte. Es war Potter mit seiner Güte, der Dracos helle Seite zum Vorschein brachte. Er versuchte es zu leugnen... oh ja, das tat er. 5 Jahre hatte er es versucht, aber nun musste er aufgeben. Es war schön die helle Seite zu spüren, aber die Dunkle war doch etwas reizvoller. Wenn sein Plan fehlschlagen würde, würde er Potter vergessen und sich ganz der dunklen Seite zuwenden, weil nichts geblieben wäre, das ihn an die helle Seite binden würde. Es fühlte sich gut an, die Kraft zu spüren, die sein Name ihm gab. Das Gefühl alles haben zu können (außer Potter natürlich...), machte ihn kraftvoll. Egal auf welchem Weg, er bekam immer was er wollte. Und so würde es auch bei Potter sein.  
  
Draco rollte seine Augen. „Hör auf zu nerven! Du machst es nur noch schlimmer! Jetzt hau ab. Ich will schlafen!"  
  
‚Willkommen zurück, schlechte Laune!' , dachte Draco sarkastisch.  
  
Blaises überrascher Blick verwandelte sich in einen ängstlichen. Er nickte und ließ den Vorhang los, der wieder zufiel und die Dunkelheit zurückbrachte.  
  
„Arsch...", hörte er Blaise murmeln.  
  
Er wollte ihn schon verfluchen für das was er gesagt hatte, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er das gar hätte hören können, wenn er nicht vergessen hätte, seinen Trank zu nehmen.  
  
Er hörte, wie alle langsam den Schlafsaal verließen.  
  
*  
  
Der Morgen verging schleichend. Draco saß draußen mit einem Stück Papier und einer Feder in der Hand.  
  
Draco hatte es sich anders überlegt. Er wollte Potter nicht dieses Wochenende kidnappen. Zuerst musste er alle Vorkehrungen treffen. Er wollte nicht zur Schule gehen, während Potter bei ihm war. Also musste es in den Ferien sein. In den Weihnachtsferien um genau zu sein. Das war in 3 Wochen. Genug Zeit, um Potter und sich ein kleines schönes Haus einzurichten. Er musste einsehen, das zwei Wochen nicht lange waren, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Er musste nur ein bisschen härter arbeiten.  
  
Er mochte die elfische Seite an sich. Sie gab ihm irgendwie mehr Frieden und machte Spaß. Er konnte Leute sich unterhalten hören, privat unterhalten, Unterhaltungen, die er nicht hören sollte.  
  
Er hörte, wie sich zwei Mädchen um einen Jungen stritten.  
  
„Er gehört mir!"  
  
„Er gehört zu mir!"  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du eifersüchtig auf mich bist, aber bist du so blind, das du nicht siehst, das er mir gehört?"  
  
„Hör auf damit! Ich habe genug! Ich weiß, das es dich krank macht!"  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass du so durcheinander bist, aber du bist seine Vergangenheit und ich seine Zukunft."  
  
„Sei keine Idiotin! Draco Malfoy gehört mir!"  
  
‚Whoa! Die haben über mich diskutiert?', dachte Draco kichernd.  
  
„Lasst mich in Ruhe!"  
  
Draco brach ab. Das war Potter. Hatte er Ärger? Er war vollkommen beunruhigt. Er hörte nicht einmal mehr den sich streitenden Mädchen zu, die er eigentlich amüsant fand. Sie zogen sich gerade die Haare heraus. Seine Augen suchten die Flächen um ihn herum ab und fanden Potter zwei Minuten entfernt von dort, wo Draco saß. Potter kam auf ihn zu, mehr rennend als gehend. Zwei Gestalten waren hinter ihm, aber sie gaben auf, als Harry anfing zu rennen.  
  
Draco beeilte sich und kletterte auf den großen Baum, an der er vorher gelehnt hatte. Er konnte sehen, wie Potter auf ihn zukam; er war jetzt nur noch ein paar Meter entfernt.  
  
Als Potter näher kam, merkte er die große Traurigkeit um ihn herum. Es war überwältigend. Die Gefühle schossen durch Dracos Adern, als er den Schmerz des Goldenen Jungen bemerkte. Da war Schuld, viel Schuld. Draco fiel es schwer zu atmen, als ob etwas seine Kehle zuschnürte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte nicht wegzurennen. Er hasste diese Seite des Elfseins. Emotionen zu fühlen, nicht die normalen, aber die starken Gefühle direkt in einer Person. Wie Liebe, Hass, Schuld und Schmerz. Plötzlich war er dankbar, für den Trank neben seinem Bett. Wenn er das jeden Tag durchmachen müsste, würde er verrückt werden.  
  
Draco könnte rennen, aber er entschied sich dagegen. Er wollte wissen, was mit Potter los war. Der Wind drehte sich und Draco konnte Harry nun riechen. Salzig... hieß das, dass er weinte? Der Harry Potter weinte? Er schmeckte Geruch in seinem Mund, als ob er die Tränen weg küsste.  
  
Draco fing an zu zittern, als Harry unter dem Baum kollabierte.  
  
‚Mach das er aufhört zu weinen', flehte Draco. Er konnte den Schmerz nicht länger aushalten. Er wollte, dass Potter glücklich war und nicht so. Das tat ihm weh.  
  
Warum fühlte er das nicht, wenn Blaise und seine Klassenkameraden um ihn waren, oder bei dem Streit der Mädchen?  
  
Draco erstarrte, als er merkte, dass er glühte. Seine blasse Haut glühte und sein sehr teuerer schwarzer Seidenumhang war weiß? Was war passiert? Er fühlte sich, als könnte er fliegen.  
  
„Oh... Sirius... Es tut mir so leid. Wenn ich nicht immer den Held gespielt hätte... Du würdest noch leben. Ich hätte meinen Träumen glauben sollen. Ich habe dich getötet Sirius. Ich war es. Es war alles meine Schuld."  
  
Draco fühlte sich schwach. Jetzt wusste er, was mit Harry los war. Draco hatte schon von seinem Vater gehört, dass Sirius Black Harrys Pate war, aber auch, was sein Vater getan hatte, um Harry zu töten. Nur er wusste nicht, dass das den Tod von Harrys Paten bedeutet hatte. Sein Vater fand das ganze lustig. Harry war der Grund, warum Sirius zu dem Kampf gekommen war und Harry war der Grund, warum Sirius tot war. Er musste etwas tun... jetzt.  
  
Immer noch mit seiner Kappe auf, mit immer noch glühendem Gesicht und dem nun weißen Umhang, sprang er von dem Baum und landete auf der Erde neben Harry, wie eine Feder, ohne Geräusche zu machen.  
  
Weich, als würde er auf der Luft gehen, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Potter. Er wollte nichts mehr, als Potter in den Armen halten, ihn fühlen und nie wieder loslassen. Ein Gefühl nach Liebe und Schutz übermannte ihn. Es war, als würden alle seine Emotionen in ihm explodieren. Er kniete sich neben den ahnungslosen Potter und berührte seine Schulter.  
  
Harry wirbelte herum und starrte ihn an, ohne ihn zu erkennen. „Wer bist du?", fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme, „Geh weg!"  
  
„Es ist egal, wer ich bin. Ich kann dich nicht in Ruhe lassen. Nicht so!", antwortete Draco und merkte, dass seine Stimmer höher als gewöhnlich war. Seine Hand blieb auf der Schulter des Gryffindor.  
  
Er blickte auf den schönen Jungen unter sich, runzelte die Stirn und blickte ihn mit Scheu an. Und verfolgte jeden Schritt.  
  
„Es war nicht deine Schuld!", machte Draco weiter, als Harry ruhig blieb.  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich, aber er blieb weiter ruhig. Wenn man ihn weiter beobachtete, waren seine Augen groß und unschuldig.  
  
„Niemanden trifft die Schuld. Wenn es jemand war, dann Voldemort."Draco lächelte. Er wusste, dass Harry seinem Mund sehen konnte. „Du solltest nicht traurig sein. Du warst es nicht."  
  
„Aber ich war der Grund, warum er zum Ministerium gekommen ist.", sagte Harry und guckte auf seine Hände.  
  
Draco wusste nicht, was im Ministerium vorgefallen war. Alles war es wusste, war das Sirius Black Harry retten wollte. „Weil er dich geliebt hat!", sagte Draco und nahm Harrys Hand. Sie war kalt, eiskalt.  
  
Harry sah auf. „Du bist so warm. Bist du ein Engel?"  
  
Draco gluckste. „So etwas ähnliches. Ich möchte, dass du dich bessre fühlst."  
  
Plötzlich ließ Harry sich in seine Arme fallen. „Ich muss aufgewärmt werden. Mir war zu lange kalt!"  
  
Langsam zog Draco Harry näher. Ein zufriedenes Gefühl schlich sich um sein Herz. Es fühlte sich gut an, die Umarmung war gut. Potter fühlte sich gut an.  
  
„Du bist so schön!", flüsterte Draco, als Harry die Umarmung beendete. Er war erstaunt, dass Harry ihm so schnell vertraute.  
  
Harry errötete und lächelte schwach.  
  
Der Schmerz, den Draco fühlte, verringerte sich langsam. Das hieß, dass es auch Harry besser ging. Mit seinem Daumen wischte Draco Harrys Tränen weg. „Weine nicht", flüsterte er.  
  
„Harry!", hörte er zwei Stimmen rufen.  
  
„Deine Freunde suchen dich!", flüsterte Draco und wusste, dass sein erster guter Moment mit Potter bald enden würde. „Ich muss gehen!"  
  
„Aber...!"  
  
Draco konnte nicht widerstehen. Harry sah so schön und unschuldig aus. Weich küsste Draco Harry. Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Harrys Lippen waren auch kalt, aber das machte nichts. Er wollte sie aufwärmen. Er wollte Harrys Zunge heraussaugen und mit ihm schlafen. Draco brachte Harrys Unterlippe zwischen seine und saugte leicht an ihr. Er schmeckte Salz, wie auf dem Baum. Harry gab ihm noch ein paar weiche Küsse, bevor er aufstand. Er sah Harrys sprachlosen Blick und seine unschuldigen Augen.  
  
„Harry!"Seine Freunde kamen näher. Draco musste jetzt gehen.  
  
„Geh nicht!", flüsterte Harry, schnappte sich Dracos Arm und stand auch auf.  
  
„Ich muss!", flüsterte Draco und küsste Harrys Lippen noch einmal.  
  
„Werden wir uns wieder sehen?", fragte Harry, immer noch Draco festhaltend, damit der nicht gehen konnte. Er hatte einen ängstlichen Blick in seinen Augen.  
  
‚Merlin, er sieht so verehrungswürdig aus!'  
  
„Wir werden uns wieder sehen, ich verspreche es!", sagte Draco, bevor es sich umdrehte und in den Wald rannte.  
  
Er hasste es, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Granger durfte ihn nicht sehen. Sie würde vielleicht herausfinden, dass er ein Elf war. Und so würde der ganze Ärger beginnen. Plötzlich schoss der Gedanke, dass Harry es seinen Freunden erzählen würde, durch seinen Kopf. Er stoppte und entschied sich zu zuhören.  
  
„Harry, geht es dir gut?", fragte Granger und atmete heftig, was Draco krank machte. Es hörte sich ekelhaft an.  
  
„Wir haben überall nach dir gesucht!", sagte Ron, auch außer Atem.  
  
„Mir geht's gut!", sagte Harry fröhlich.  
  
„Wirklich?", hakten Ron und Granger nach.  
  
„Ja, ich fühle mich viel besser.", antwortete Harry wieder fröhlich, was Draco innerlich aufblühen ließ.  
  
„Aber vor ein paar Minuten warst du noch am Boden zerstört!", sagte Hermine, offensichtlich verwundert.  
  
„Jetzt aber nicht mehr", lachte Harry.  
  
„Wie kommts?", fragte Hermine und schnappte sich Harrys Hand, als würde er ihr etwas Schlimmes erzählen müssen.  
  
„Sagen wir, mir hat jemand geholfen...", grinste Harry.  
  
„Wer?", fragte Ron.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es sagen darf, und ihr würdet mir eh nicht glauben.", sagte Harry, sehr zu Dracos Erleichterung.  
  
„Versuch es!", sagte Hermine fordernd.  
  
‚Dumme Granger!', dachte Draco böse.  
  
„Die schönste, wärmste und liebenwerteste Kreatur, die ich je gesehen habe. Das ist alles, was ich dazu zu sagen habe.", war Harrys Antwort.  
  
„Was hat sie getan?", fragte Ron verwirrt.  
  
„Sie hat mich geküsst.", seufzte Harry glücklich, „Ich fühlte mich innerlich warm."  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht eingeschlafen bist?", fragte Ron.  
  
„Ja, ich bin sicher. Ich hätte es euch nicht erzählen sollen. Ich sagte doch, dass ihr mir nicht glauben würdet. Ich habe mich besser gefühlt und alles was ihr tut, ist mich für verrückt zu erklären.", erklärte Harry, sichtlich verletzt. Draco fühlte Schmerz in seinem Herzen und wusste, dass es Harrys war. Es gab eine lange Pause nach Harrys letzten Worten.  
  
„Okay... lasst uns zurück zum Schloss gehen.", sagte Hermine mir weicher Stimme.  
  
„Hermine, bitte tu mir einen Gefallen. Geh nicht in die Bibliothek und untersuch das, was ich gesagt habe. Ich will nicht, dass die Leute denken, ich sei verrückt, wie ihr das offensichtlich tut."  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass du verrückt bist, Harry!", seufzte Hermine. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht, dass ist alles."  
  
„Versprochen?", sagte Harry ernst.  
  
„Versprochen!", sagte Hermine und seufzte wieder.  
  
~°~  
  
Every time I see your face, my heart smiles  
  
-DC-  
  
~°~  
  
Draco konnte sich den restlichen Tag nicht konzentrieren. Er fühlte sich, als könnte er auf Luft gehen. Er hatte Potter geküsst. Okay... seine elfische Form hatte Harry geküsst. Dieses Gefühl... es war so einzigartig. Er wollte nicht wieder zum kalten, dunklen und teuflischen Draco Malfoy werden. Das hier war sein wahres Ich und er musste es nicht verstecken.  
  
Das Glühen hatte gestoppt, sobald er Harry weder hören noch sehen konnte und er wurde nun wieder zu einem normalen Elf, außer diesem einzigartigen Gefühl in ihm drin.  
  
Draco arbeitete seine ‚Kidnapp Harry' Pläne weiter aus. Er wusste, dass Harry in den Ferien immer in Hogwarts blieb, also musste er auch bleiben und ihn entführen.  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Draco einen Brief an seinen Vater geschrieben, um ihn um Erlaubnis zu bitten, in den Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts zu bleiben.  
  
Er hatte Potter an diesem Tag noch einmal gesehen. Er ging zu Pflege Magische Geschöpfe und hatte zu Dracos Freude einen träumerischen Blick aufgesetzt. Seine Freunde redeten mit ihm, aber Potter ging nicht darauf ein und das machte sie sauer. Draco wollte bleiben, und Potter länger beobachten, aber es gab zu viele Stimmen. Er musste wirklich lernen, das auszublenden. Manchmal hörte er Potters Stimme durch die anderen hindurch, und redete sich ein, dass alles gut wäre.  
  
Über sich selbst lachend, betrat er den verbotenen Wald und suchte nach dem perfekten Platz um ihr kleines Haus zu errichten. Es gab so viele Stimmen in dem Wald. Ein ängstliches Gefühl überkam ihn, aber er redete sich ein, dass er ein Elf war und nun wirklich schnell durch den Wald laufen konnte. Mit seinem Zauberstab fest in seinen Händen, machte er sich weiter auf den Weg durch den Wald, aber nicht ohne seine Spur zu kennzeichnen.  
  
Ungefähr eine Stunde war vergangen, seid Draco stehen geblieben war. Er konnte die Wolken über ihm sehen. Das war der perfekte Platz für ihr Haus, beschloss er. Nun musste er Zaubersprüche suche, die es ihm ermöglichten ein Haus zu errichten und sicher zugehen, das die wilden Tiere das Haus nicht betreten konnten. Es würde perfekt sein. Dennoch wusste er tief in sich drinnen, dass er Potter nicht dazu zwingen konnte ihn zu lieben, aber was war falsch daran, dass sie etwas Zeit zusammen verbrachten? Er wollte nicht an die Konsequenzen denken, die es mit sich brachte Potter zu entführen. Das einzige, was er wusste, war, dass Potter niemals ein Gespräch mit ihm anfangen würde, wenn die Sache nicht richtig durchdacht war oder Draco Harry dazu zwang. Es war einfach unmöglich. Vielleicht war es in seiner elfischen Form möglich und er war sich sicher, dass er die oft dazu nutzen würde, mit Potter zu reden, aber er wollte nicht, dass sich Potter in diese Form verliebte, denn auch, wenn es sein wirkliches Ich war, könnte er nie ganz sein elfisches Ich sein... Nie. Sein Vater und sein Name würden es nicht erlauben. Er war ein Malfoy, kein Elf.  
  
Aber auf der anderen Seite.... Er wusste, dass seine elfische Seite gewinnen würde, wenn er in Potters Armen liegen würde. Er wollte denken, dass er eine Wahl hatte, aber tief in ihm sagte eine Stimme etwas anderes. Von jetzt an würde er Draco Malfoy, der gemeine, verwöhnte, aber unglaublich heiße Junge sein. Nur Potter könnte seine elfische Form wieder zum Vorschein bringen. Wenn er in Potters Nähe war, war alles kristallklar. Es machte ihm nichts aus, ein Elf für Potter zu sein. Bis jetzt war es der einzige Weg, wie er Potter erreichen konnte und das war genug... bis jetzt.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg war er tief in Gedanken versunken. Gedanken von Potters Gesicht. Er schmeckte immer noch Harrys Kuss und fühlte Dinge, die er nie vorher gefühlt hatte. Es war so ein herrliches Gefühl. Er wollte, dass es nie wieder verschwand.  
  
~°~  
  
I'm in love with you, you set me free...  
  
-DC-  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, dass wars dann mal wieder ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst ein klitzekleines Review....  
  
Bis zum nächsten Chap  
  
Dracos-Honey 


End file.
